Hidden Promises
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: Second part of the Hidden Series; Dumbledore's funeral has now passed and Harry, Ron and Hermione now have to get their plans together to go into hiding. How is Cedric going to take this? Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I have some admissions for you. ****First of all when I started writing my Hidden series all those years ago I intended it to be a trilogy; however new stories were added. The first part of the trilogy was meant to be Hidden Tendencies and the second part is Hidden Promises. I don't know if you care about this; but I just wanted to let you know my way of thinking on this series. **

**My second admission is that Hidden Promises was meant to be a long main story; but instead I have decided to break it up into at least five stories. I hope you understand. **

**Thirdly I have decided to make some amendments to the titles of the stories on these series to help differentiate the different parts of our story. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After Professor Dumbledore's funeral a lot of things seemed uncertain; I didn't know what was going to become of Hogwarts or even the wizarding world. Professor Snape's betrayal had hit us all very hard; and we all didn't know how to make of it. He acted like Professor Dumbledore's most loyal companion; but like Ron and Cedric have already pointed out - he was just biding his time until his true master came to power.

I knew that people knew that Professor Dumbledore had put Harry onto a secret mission and me and Ron were included; I also knew that we were all being watched to see what we were going to do. Cedric had questioned me on this a number of times now and it had added strain to our relationship; Professor Dumbledore told me that I couldn't tell Cedric. I couldn't understand now but I knew that there must be a reason; I hated arguing with Cedric but in time he should see why I wasn't able to tell him what me, Harry and Ron were planning to do.

A heart breaking thought came to my mind after I watched as Harry broke up with Ginny; telling her what we were about to do was too dangerous and he needed to keep her safe. This then added the thought in my head that I needed to keep Cedric safe; and no matter how much I wanted him with me by my side was in fact one of the most dangerous places in the wizarding world right now. I know that it was a spiteful thought but I decided that me and Cedric should have some time together before me, Harry and Ron left. Yes I didn't know when exactly this might be; but there was no way that I was going to allow any harm come to Cedric; I almost lost him once. And I most definitely wasn't about to go through it again; and I didn't want to be the cause of it either.

* * *

I told Harry and Ron that I would come to the Burrow in a week's time; I wanted to spend a few days with my parents before I protected them too. I felt like I was taking a very big risk but I didn't know when I was going to see them again so I wanted some time to form some memories.

When I got home I acted like everything was ok; I saw no point telling them what was actually going on. I didn't want to see the fear and panic hit their usually happy faces. They also wouldn't want me wiping their memories if I told them that that was what I was planning to do to protect them. They both eagerly asked about Cedric, Harry, Ron and Ginny and asked about my classes and I told them as much as I could. However I felt a painful sting hit my stomach when my mind went onto Cedric. He was meeting me back at the Burrow at the end of the week; I knew that he wanted to come back home with me but I told him not to. I felt like a coward right now but right now I needed to be in the seclusion of my parent's home. Both my parents and Cedric both unaware of what extreme actions he-who-must-not-be named have driven me to.

* * *

I had done it! I had wiped their memories! After I closed the back door abruptly behind me I sobbed and let silent tears fall down my cheeks. I quickly walked through my garden and shut the gate before I attracted too much attention from my parents. The last thing that I needed was an altercation with my parents; the last thing I needed was for them to ring the muggle police and attract unwanted attention. I know that he-who-must-not-be-named had spies in both the muggle and the wizarding world and I didn't want to lead him to my parents.

I then ran down the back street behind our house and I pressed my back against the wall and slowly slid down the wall as I broke down in tears further. I knew that I had to do this to protect my parents; but this didn't make it any easier. There was a chance that I never saw them again; and this thought killed me. But losing them wasn't an option and I hoped that this was enough to keep them safe.

After I had managed to calm myself down enough to make my way back to the Burrow; I slowly stood up and pulled the hood up over my head on my maroon hoodie. I then span around and apparated - hoping that someday me and my parents could be reunited.

* * *

"Mione you are here" Mrs Weasley smiled after I closed the Burrow's kitchen door behind me. "Brilliant" she smiled warmly at me as I noted that Cedric and his family were already here with all of the order.

"Yes" I muttered as I meekly smiled at them.

"How are your parents?" she asked.

"Fine" I replied. "They are on their way to Australia by now" I advised. "They don't even remember me" I said sadly as the lump started to build up in my throat.

"Mione you did it for their safety" Ron reminded me as he stepped up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"I know" I said over his shoulder.

"And when the war is over you can go and find them and restore their memories" I heard Cedric say as Ron dropped his arms from me.

"Yes" I repeated. "That's what I keep reminding myself of" I stated as Cedric pulled me into a side hug. "Why is the order here?" I asked Cedric as I looked up at him.

"We need to move Harry here" he explained. "But we need to make sure that we do it in a way that he-who-must-not-be-named finds out" he added.

"I see" I nodded.

"So if you don't mind taking a seat everyone" Mad Eye Moody stated and we all sat around the long table in the Burrow's kitchen. I felt Cedric slid his right hand into my left and he gave it a gentle squeeze; I did squeeze it back but my stomach started to fall into guilt at the thought of what I was about to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay in getting these chapters to you; but as you can tell I have been working hard to try and complete some of our Hidden series. I hope you like where I have gone with this story; even though it may be hard to read at times. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

Before I knew it a few days had passed and a lot had happened; and I felt so overwhelmed by everything. When I first arrived at the Burrow I was shocked to see the full order there apart from Harry; apparently they were waiting for me to arrive so they could commence with their plan to get Harry from his uncle's. When they told us all what they planned to do; I won't lie and say that I was scared. But I knew that we had to get Harry out of there; the fact that he-who-must-not-be-named getting stronger every day meant that we needed to put things into action and soon!

* * *

We are all finally back at the Burrow after going to get Harry and to say that it didn't go without it's hiccups would be an understatement. As soon we were all rose into the clouds to leave we were ambushed by he-who-must-not-be-named and his Death Eaters. The sky lit up with multiple different coloured flashes, screams and shouting as we all whizzed around the air trying to fight them off. I clung onto the black thestral and Kingsley for dear life; time went over quickly as we fought for our lives; but my mind could not escape the worry for the others. Thankfully before I knew it we were landing in a garden which Kingsley told me that was his before we quickly grabbed hold of the Portkey which dragged us to the Burrow.

When I landed harshly on the floor I heard someone call out to us and I quickly pulled the glasses from my face which told me that I was changing back into my normal appearance. Before I could say or do anything I felt Cedric pull me into a tight hug before he sobbed next to me; saying that he was relieved that I hadn't been hurt. By the time that everyone had returned we were filled with a mixture of emotions; grateful that we had been able to escape our fight - but in grieving and in turmoil for George's injuries and the loss of Hedwig and Mad Eye.

* * *

Over the next few days me, Harry and Ron tried to have meetings about how we were going to set about looking for the Horcruxes. However this was proving problematic; if I didn't have Cedric trying to get the information out of me at least three times a day Mrs Weasley kept me, Ron and Harry so busy with wedding preparations. We all had a sneaking suspicion that she was doing this to delay or even prevent us from leaving; but nothing in the world was going to stop us from completing our difficult task.

However the fact that Harry had already broken up with Ginny was still haunting me; and I felt guilty at clutching these last few days with Cedric but I felt that we needed this short time together. I knew that he knew that something was going on; but there must have been something telling him not to press the issue. I was glad that he didn't as it would mean that we would have to end things sooner. I just hoped that when we had all left that he could understand why I had done what I had had to do.

* * *

"Knut for your thoughts?" I heard Cedric say which broke me out of my train of thought as we were sitting in a meeting at the Burrow a few days later. I looked up at him to see concern in his eyes and I started to feel a lump start to form in my throat. I pursed my lips together; I still didn't know when me, Harry and Ron had to leave - but I knew that it was probably going to be very soon. I hated the fact that I had to hurt Cedric; but his safety was far too important to me.

"Mione I wish you would tell me what is going on" he advised and I quickly looked at the floor.

"You know I can't" I muttered.

"I fail to see why" he stated which caused me to look up at him.

"I need to protect you" I urged. "I need to keep you safe" I quickly added as I wiped my nose with the back of my right hand as I pushed down the lump in my throat that was trying to form. "And that is what I need to do for you" I finished.

"What?" he asked in shock.

"I think we need to talk" I advised as my stomach started to burn as I knew that I was close to ending things with Cedric.

"Ok" he noted. "Sounds serious" he muttered.

"Because it is" I agreed. "Let's go outside" I suggested. "So we are away from other people" I advised as I looked around the room to see the others talking amongst themselves.

"Ok" he nodded and we both left the kitchen in silence and went outside; with both of us not knowing what was about to happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mione please tell me what is going on?" he begged as we walked into the corner of one of the large fields at the Burrow. "I just want to help" he urged as my back was still to him. I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself; I loved Cedric so much and no matter what was going to happen in the future I needed him to know this. "The Order knows that Dumbledore gave you, Harry and Ron a mission; but surely the three of you know that you are going to need the order to help you" he implored.

"No" I muttered. "No one can help" I stated as I finally turned and looked up at him. I instantly regretted it when I did as I could see the pain and hurt in his eyes; and this was only going to get worse by the time the end of this conversation was over.

"Not even me?" he asked in disbelief.

"Especially you Cedric" I urged.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he fired back at me.

"I can't say what we are going to do" I repeated for probably the hundredth time. "But it is dangerous beyond belief; and I will not put you at risk" I urged.

"Isn't that my decision?" he questioned cynically.

"No" I quickly replied as I shook my head. "You are not getting hurt due to me" I added as a lump started to build up in my throat.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he repeated.

"Cedric I love you" I pressed. "And this is so hard for me to even think about; never mind say-" I added.

"Yes?" he prompted.

"But as we are currently in the middle of a war" I said. "One of which is probably going to cause me to go into hiding" I advised.

"Yes" he nodded and we both fell into silence as I tried to find the courage to proceed.

"I think we should-" I began.

"Don't say it!" he exclaimed cutting me off. "Please?" he begged. "Please don't say that you are going to say what I think you are going to say" he pleaded and I watched as tears started to form in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Cedric" I said as tears started to flow down my cheeks. "But I can't have any harm coming to you" I stated as I reached up and tried to rub my eyes free from tears, but sadly it didn't work.

"You want to keep me safe!" he exclaimed. "Well I feel the same" he stated bluntly. "Mione the safest place for us both to be is together" he said as he took both of my hands in his and he squeezed my hands.

"No" I stated as I shook my head. "I don't believe that" I added as I pulled my hands free.

"I see" he noted as he looked down at the ground. "It would appear that you have already made the decision" he noted. "No matter what I say" he muttered before he pursed his lips together.

"I think it is what is for the best" I advised.

"I don't think so" he disagreed. "Why will you not tell me what you are doing?" he pressed as he looked up at me and threw me a pleading look.

"Because if they get hold of you they will torture you!" I cried as my throat and chest tightened in grief at saying goodbye to my best friend and soul mate.

"I wouldn't tell" he stressed.

"I know you wouldn't" I meekly smiled. "Intentionally" I added as I pushed away the thoughts of what he-who-must-not-be-named would do to Cedric if he could ever get his hands on him.

"I can't believe it!" he sighed sadly as he threw his arms up in the air dramatically.

"What?" I questioned.

"After everything we have been through" he stated. "You can't trust me!" he accused.

"I trust you Cedric" I implored. "But I am now a wanted woman; I don't want you to get hurt or see me get hurt. That's not fair on you" I stressed hoping that he would see why I was doing what I was doing.

"So are you being all noble?" he asked sarcastically. "Can't I have a choice in this?" he pressed.

"No" I stated and I watched him grimace at me. "Cedric I can't take you with us" I added.

"Why not!" he snapped. "You are my girlfriend Mione" he reminded me harshly. "Surely Harry and Ron will understand?" he added.

"It is not them and you know that" I pressed. "We have a secret mission to do" I added. "For the greater good, for the wizarding world" I stated.

**"HA!"** he laughed harshly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't give me that" he spat. "I'm getting the feeling that something else is going on here?" he advised. "What's the matter? Do you not love me anymore?" he quickly asked which made me freeze. "Are you using the war and your precious mission as an excuse?" he added and I watched as he took a couple of deep breaths in.

"No Cedric" I advised as I stood in front of him. "No I'm not" I continued as I shook my head. "This is purely about keeping you safe, I promise" I muttered as we stared into each other's eyes.

"Mione I love you" he urged.

"And I love you" I returned.

"Well why can't you let me in?" he asked sadly. "I will follow you anywhere; do anything for you" he stated. "Please, I can't lose you" he begged as he dropped his arms from his chest and he cupped my face in both of his hands.

"Cedric I love you" I urged. "I always will" I vowed. "That will never change; but I can't put you at risk. Please understand that" I stressed.

"What I understand is that you want to leave me behind; cut me out of your life" he sighed as he dropped his hands from my face. "Well if that is what you want!" he spat as he took a step backwards from me. "Don't let me get in your way!" he warned me.

"Cedric-" I started but I froze in shock when he quickly disappeared with a loud pop. I took a couple of short and sharp breaths in before I dropped to my knees and started to sob. My ribcage painfully heaved as my heart smashed into a thousand pieces; by the looks of it Cedric might never forgive me and maybe he didn't need to. But I couldn't put him in a position where he could get killed trying to destroy Cedric; yes I understood that he was probably going to be watched but with time this would pass. And maybe, just maybe with time Cedric would forgive me for breaking his heart – something I had promised that I would never do.

* * *

**P.S. This chapter was very hard for me to write; so please don't hate on me too much. Remember everything happens for a reason in my stories.**


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't know how long I was lying curled in a ball on the cool, summer grass before I heard someone call out my name. I opened my mouth to call back to them by I couldn't say a sound; I was still numb from breaking up with Cedric. He looks so mad and hurt with me at the moment; and the cold stare that was in his eyes as he left was going to be haunting me in the months and even years to come. That was probably the last conversation that we were going to have until the war was over; yes I wished that it could have ended on better terms - but I guess this was a stupid thought on my part. Cedric was probably always going to react like this; but it didn't make it any easier.

"Mione!" Harry gasped. "What on Merlin?" he added in confusion as they stood in front of me.

"Mione" Ron muttered as they both climbed onto the floor and I slowly sat up as Harry guided me into a hug. "I'm guessing you've done it?" I heard him asked as I sobbed silently against his dark blue t-shirt.

"I have suggested it" I confirmed. "Which is bad enough" I cried.

"Where is he?" Ron asked.

"He left me" I sniffed as I reached up and wiped my eyes. "After I urged that we needed to break up; he's hurt that I won't tell him what we are going to do. He wants to come with us" I explained.

"Mione you know he can't" Ron advised bluntly.

"I know he can't" I quickly answered as I looked up at him. "I know it sounds horrible but I don't want him to; it's bad enough that the three of us are going on this mission" I stressed. "We could die; I don't want to subject him to that" I advised as I looked down to the ground. "He doesn't see it that way; I think he feels cut out" I finished sadly as I started to be able to push the lump down that had built up in my throat.

"I hate that you have to do this" Harry said sadly.

"Hey!" I exclaimed as I looked up at him. "It's not your fault; it is us three that need to do this" I reminded him. "And we will" I urged. "I just hope that when and if we manage our mission-" I started. "That Cedric might forgive me in time" I said sadly as I looked into space and my mind spitefully reminded me of Cedric's cold stare once more.

"He will Mione" I heard Ron say.

"I don't know Ron" I answered as I looked over to him. "I think I have lost him" I advised.

"I don't know what to say Mione" he replied nervously. "I can't promise you that you haven't" he stated.

"I know" I nodded. "It just hurts to think I have" I explained.

"I know" he returned. "Let's go back into the Burrow" he directed. "It's getting cold" he said.

"Ok" I nodded and we all stood up. We then all walked back into the Burrow in silence; in all honesty I didn't want to talk at the moment and I knew that both Harry and Ron didn't know what to say to make it any better. I don't think anyone could make it better – and this was something that I was probably going to be learning to deal with for a very long time.


	5. Chapter 5

After we walked back into the Burrow I walked straight upstairs; I wanted to try to get to mine and Ginny's room without anyone seeing me. However unfortunately for me Ginny had saw my face and it wasn't very long before I heard her enter her room after I had just thrown myself down onto my bed.

"Mione?" she asked as she knelt down next to my bed. "Mione come on tell me what has happened" she said as she put her hand onto my left shoulder.

"I have ended things with Cedric" I confessed into the pillow.

"What? Why?" she quickly asked and I looked at her threw tear filled eyes.

"I had to; I have to keep him safe" I answered.

"So he's not going with you?" she questioned.

"No; he never was" I replied sadly. "He can't come with us" I advised.

"I wish you would tell me where you are going-" she started.

"Oh Ginny" I sighed. "I have just had this conversation with Cedric" I advised. We both shared a look and she nodded at me; she then gestured towards her and I slid closer to her and she sat next to me and held me tightly. The room then fell into silence before I broke down crying in her arms and she held me as started to wonder how and where Cedric was right now.

* * *

After what felt like a tortured eternity we heard a knock on the door; me and Ginny broke apart and we both sat up straight. We both smiled meekly at each other before I nodded at her and she smiled at me before turning towards her bedroom door.

"Come in!" she called and we both watched as the door opened and Cedric slowly appeared in the doorway. When our eyes locked on each other we both froze; it would appear that Cedric had been crying as well. His eyes were red and puffy and his mouth was pulled down into a cold and sad scowl. "I'll give you some space" Ginny quickly said as she stood up and Cedric stepped fully into the room.

"Thank you" Cedric muttered and we watched as Ginny quickly left the room closing the door behind her causing the room falling into silence.

"Hello" I muttered.

"Hello" he replied. "I'm sorry for leaving like that" he offered sadly as he looked down to the floor.

"It's ok" I said hoping to reassure him. "I understand why you did" I nodded to myself.

"Can I sit down?" he asked.

"Yes of course" I smiled meekly and I watched as he sat down on my bed on my right hand side.

"Mione I understand why you want to break up-" he began sadly as he looked at me. "Yes that doesn't mean that it doesn't make it any easier" he advised as he pursed his lips together. "It doesn't; I just don't want to lose you" he added.

"I don't want to lose you either Cedric" I agreed. "But I can't bear the thought of something happening to you" I said.

"I know" he nodded. "Which is why I have come up with a suggestion" he offered. "Only if you want to" he quickly added.

"Ok?" I nodded in confusion. "What?" I questioned.

"By the looks of it-" he began. "You are going to leave soon" he stated. "And we need to break up" he quickly added as tears started to build up in his eyes. "Even though I wished you would change your mind; how about we make a promise to each other?" he suggested.

"Like what?" I questioned.

"After the war is over-" he said. "I mean" he interjected. "We got through it once, I'm sure we will get through it again" he smiled meekly. "We promise to get back together" he stated and smiled hopefully up at me. When I looked into his eyes I could see that he hoped that I would make this promise to him and I wanted to – I just hoped that that is what live had in mind for me and Cedric.

"I would like that" I confessed and I watched as he grinned at me.

"Me too" he chuckled happily.

"However-" I started. "If you meet anyone else-" I started to offer. I knew that breaking up with Cedric this was a risk; but him being alive with someone else was less painful than him being killed due to being on our mission with us.

"Mione" he said cutting me off. "Don't!" he begged. "You know that you are the only one for me" he urged.

"And you are the only one for me Cedric" I promised him. "Please don't think that this is easy for me; because it isn't" I told him. "I love you so much and this is one of the hardest things that I have ever had to do" I sobbed and I broke down crying again. Part of me felt guilty for breaking down in front of him like this; but the rest of me wanted him to see me like this. So he could see what this decision was doing to me; I didn't want to him to keep thinking that there was some other reason why I was breaking up with him. I needed him to know that even though I was breaking up with him; I still loved him so much - and this would never change.

"Hey!" he cooed as he pulled me into a hug and I sighed against him. I then heard him cry and we held each other tightly as we consoled each other; the room then fell into silence of us crying and sobbing at the end of our relationship. However I now knew that both me and Cedric were going to be hoping that after everything was over and done with we could be together once more. "I have something for you" I heard him say finally breaking the silence.

"Yes?" I questioned as I pulled away and looked up at him.

"This" he advised as he took his right arm from me and he slid it into his robe pocket and he pulled two rings out of his pocket. You could tell that they were a male and female set, with one being bigger than the other. They were both gold bands however in the centre of the ring there was a currently clear jewel; and around the jewel on the female ring there was two diamonds flanking the jewel.

"What are those?" I asked as I started to get concerned as to what Cedric was trying to do.

"Eternity rings" he explained. "They are magically enchanted to change colour when we are thinking about each other" he added.

"I see" I nodded.

"You don't have to have them if you don't want?" he offered.

"No Cedric" I smiled at him. "It's perfect" I said happily. "Even though we can't be together; at least we know that we are thinking of each other" I finished warmly.

"Yes" he grinned. "Pass me your hand, my love" he advised and I handed him my right hand and he placed his ring onto his right leg before he slid my ring onto my wedding ring finger.

"You too" I teased and he did this and I picked up his ring and slid it on his wedding ring finger. We both held our rings together and it only took a couple of seconds for the jewels to turn a dark honey colour; which in my eyes was perfect as it would remind me of my favourite Hufflepuff.

"Mione" I heard him say nervously which caused me to look up at him.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Sorry if this is too much" he said as he nervously bit down onto his bottom lip.

"Right?" I questioned as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"But can I have a goodbye kiss?" he dared to ask.

"Yes" I quickly answered before I could stop myself; if I was being honest I think that we both needed a goodbye kiss. So we were able to say goodbye properly; with no animosity. "I think we both need it" I advised and I watched as he smiled meekly at me before he pressed his lips against mine.

We started to move our lips against each other's and it didn't take us very long to deepen the kiss. I felt Cedric's right hand cup the left hand side of my face and we both moaned against each other's lips as our tongue's slid against each other's. We broke apart for a few seconds and I thought that it was done however I felt his lips slowly move against mine and I sighed as I snaked my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. Minutes started to tick by as we continued to enjoy what might be our last few minutes of our relationship.

When we finally broke apart we cuddled together again and the room fell into silence once more as we both took in what had just happened over the last few hours.


	6. Epilogue

*Epilogue*

* * *

A handful of painful days had past and after leaving Ginny's room Cedric had kept his distance; he only came over when we had Order meetings. It was awkward and I could tell that everyone knew that we had broken up as me and Cedric couldn't even look in the same direction of each other. Thankfully no one brought up the situation between me and Cedric; but they wouldn't stop throwing concerned looks at me – even when Cedric had left with his parents. Harry, Ron and Ginny all tried to take my mind of it in their own ways but nothing could stop my heart from continuing to break at possibly losing Cedric forever.

* * *

Before I knew it I was sitting in the wedding reception of Bill and Fleur's wedding; and I cast a look around the room. Everyone was happy and stuck in the moment of the wedding; and this is how I wanted to remember them. Me, Ron and Harry had planned to leave tomorrow; we wanted to leave earlier but we knew that no one would forgive us if we weren't here for the wedding. Mr and Mrs Weasley had done a lot for me and Harry over the years; and we didn't want to disrespect them in any way.

"Hermione" I heard a voice say and when I looked up I saw Cedric standing there in his dark brown dress robes.

"Cedric" I muttered.

"How are you doing?" he asked as he sat down next to me on my left hand side.

"Fine, I guess" I shrugged. "Well as fine as I am going to be" I quickly added.

"What about you?" I questioned.

"Same" he answered. "You seem on edge" he noted.

"That would be because I am" I advised as I looked at him and smiled meekly.

"I see" he nodded. "Are you leaving soon?" he questioned quietly so no one could hear what we were talking about.

"I don't know" I admitted.

"Where are you going to go?" he dared to ask.

"I see" I nodded before I chuckled.

"What?" he questioned.

"Your last bid to try and get information out of me" I teased not wanting to make him feel bad about asking me.

"You can't keep a Hufflepuff from trying" he chuckled.

"No" I smiled. "I suppose you can't" I added happily. "You know I can't tell you anything" I reminded him.

"I know" he nodded. "I thought I would try" he stated before we sat in silence for a few minutes. "Mione-" he started but stopped when we all saw something large and silver came falling through the canopy over the dancefloor. It was gleaming and graceful as it made its way to the ground and it was at this point in which I noticed that it was a lynx. Everyone stood still and the canopy went quiet before the low, slow and deep voice of Kingsley rung out:

_"The ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming"_

I quickly stood up and the canopy started to fill with panic and screams; I quickly looked around the room to see Ron and Harry and I saw that they were looking for me at the other end of the room. I quickly bolted towards them as guests started to disappear quickly with loud pops; when I got to them we all bunched together.

"We need to go now" Ron said and me and Harry nodded at this. I quickly turned on the spot and we quickly left the Burrow – but not before sharing a very startled look with Cedric.

* * *

After landing in Tottenham Court Road we then walked into a back alley so both Harry and Ron could get changed into muggle clothing so we didn't look as conspicuous. We then walked into a café so we could decide what to do from going from here.

Things were actually going quite well; this was up until we were ambushed by two Death Eaters. After fighting them and after wiping their memories we then decided that the best place for us to go would be Grimmauld Place.

When we landed outside Grimmauld Place we waited outside for it to appear before we ran up to the door and let ourselves in. I started to be filled with relief at the fact that we were finally hidden away from the world; however this soon changed when I heard a familiar voice.

_"Severus Snape"_

"We're not Snape!" Harry shouted back at Mad Eye Moody's voice, which we knew must have been the curses that Mad Eye left here before he died. Thankfully this stopped the tongue tying curse that had started to affect the three of us.

We then set up camp in one of the large living rooms so we were able to stick together in case anyone tried to ambush us here. I did think that this was unlikely; but Merlin knows Professor Snape might have already told he-who-must-not-be-named about here. But the fact that they hadn't been here yet was very reassuring.

My mind wandered back onto Cedric and I felt my stomach start to burn; I felt guilty at the fact that he hadn't crossed my mind up until this point – but a lot had happened since we had left the wedding reception. I couldn't help but wonder what he was about to talk to me about; before I broke down in front of Harry and Ron I excused myself and walked quickly into a nearby bathroom.

I closed and locked the door behind me and I rested my head against the door and I let tears start to gather in my eyes and a lump started to form in my throat. I lifted my left hand up and looked at my ring and I started to cry when I noted that the jewel was honey coloured. As I continued to sob I dropped down onto my knees and let myself cry; I felt as if I needed it as I had just left my life as I knew it, my parents and most importantly my soul mate behind. And I didn't know whether I was going to get any of it back or seem them ever again.

* * *

**Hey guys, thank you for continuing coming on this journey with me. I hope you like where I am going with our series; I think you will be happy with the amount of chapters/stories that you are going to get with this posting episode. As you are going to see I have worked very hard and completed/started four stories in total for this series; and I can't wait to see what you think. **

**The next story of this series 'Hidden Shock' is going to get posted after this chapter.**

**Much love,**

**RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**


End file.
